Spyro Shattered future
by Lyreice
Summary: This is a story that takes place three years after Malefor's defeat... or that's where it starts anyways. That's all I can think to say for now. I'm bad a this summary thing.
1. Chapter 1

A purple dragon was walking down a dark corridor, just walking like he was in a trance. He walked for several minutes before he came upon two large doors. The doors slowly opened outward as he approached them just to slam shut the moment he passed through them sealing him in the room.

"I'm awake, I'm awake." Mumbled the purple dragon waking from his trance. "Wh-where am I?" He wondered looking around to see he was in a small library. There were books everywhere; on shelves, filled up tables, they were even stacked allover the floor.

"Wait, I know this place." The purple dragon realized. "This is the Chronicler's library." He was right and even though he hadn't seen the place in six years it still looked exactly the same as it did back then.

"Ah, you are correct Spyro." Said a green dragon that entered the room from seemingly out of nowhere.

"Chronicler, is that you?" Spyro asked trying to get a better look at the dragon in the dim light.

"In a sense yes I am the chronicler." The green dragon said stepping into the glow of a candle. "But not the chronicler you're thinking of."

"Ignitus!" Spyro exclaimed. "But I thought you were dead, and you're green!"

"Ah yes, one of the lesser perks of being the new chronicler." Ignitus sighed. "But I didn't bring you here so we could chat, young dragon I brought you here to warn you."

"About what?" Spyro asked instantly apprehensive.

"I wish I didn't have to tell you this, but I feel something is going to happen soon."

"What is it Ignitus?"

"You never killed Malefor, you only re-imprisoned him." Ignitus said his tone gravely Sirius.

"What, are you saying he's coming back?" Spyro exclaimed utter fear in his voice, but the fear wasn't for his own safety it was for the safety of the dragoness he loved, Cynder. He never wanted to see her afraid or in pain ever again.

"No young dragon, I never said that, I'm just saying it's a possibility." Ignitus said. "I just feel that you need to know this incase he does come back so you can prepare yourself."

"If he does come back do you think I could beat him again?" Spyro asked already sure of what the answer would be.

"No young dragon, I don't think you could." Ignitus said hanging his head. "The only reason you and Cynder could beat him last time was because he used so much energy summoning the destroyer."

"So we just have to hope he doesn't come back, at east till I'm stronger."

"Yes, we can only hope." Ignitus sighed. "Now farewell young dragon."

Spyro woke with a start. It was dark but this time he knew where he was, because he could feel the warmth of the black dragoness sleeping next to him.

"Spyro, is something wrong?" The dragoness asked lifting her head and looking over at him.

"Oh Cynder. No it was just a bad dream." Spyro sighed glad to see her face. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's okay, I don't mind." Cynder said smiling. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, no it's fine." Spyro said not wanting to worry her. "Just go back to sleep."

"Well okay, I love you Spyro." She said lying her head back down.

"I love you too." Spyro said putting his wing over her protectively. He scooted closer to her. "Happy birthday Cynder." He whispered as she fell back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A pink dragoness with a red underbelly, and flexible blue horns, wearing a bow just as pink as her, was sitting in a lush green garden in her mother's backyard. She seemed to be listening to something but nobody else was around.

"Well okay I guess." The dragoness replied to an unasked request. "Just remember I don't like over feeding you guys." The dragoness picked up a small pink watering can and started to sprinkle water on some light blue asters. "That's all you get for today." She said putting down the watering can. "You're welcome." She said after a moments pause.

"Kitty, weren't you supposed to be meeting with your friends today?" A voice called from inside the big red house.

The pink dragoness shot to her feet realizing what time it was. "Oh no, I'm gonna be late!" She exclaimed running around to the front of the house. "I'll be back later Mom."

It had been three years since Spyro and Cynder defeated Malefor (aka: The Dark Master) and saved the world from falling apart. No new evil had risen since then, and the world seemed at peace.

Warfang had been completely rebuilt since then and Kitty loved how everybody had started painting their homes instead of leaving them their original drab brown.

"Kitty slowed down to a walk when she entered a large park. This wasn't where she was supposed to be meeting her friends but as a nature dragon, and a young teen she found herself easily distracted around lively plant growth. She also had the ability to talk to plants. They didn't really talk; it was more like she understood what they wanted, and how they felt.

When Kitty left the park she turned a corner to see four dragons and two dragonesses in front of a huge fountain. They seemed to be discussing something. She walked up right behind the biggest dragon. "Hi Spyro." She said. The dragon's body tensed-up but only for a moment then it relaxed and he turned his head around.

"Hi Kitty." He said. Spyro was a purple dragon with yellow horns, spikes, wings and underbelly; His eyes were the same purple as his scales.

He had his left wing wrapped around a black dragoness with silver horns, facial, neck spikes. She had a pink underbelly, and wings. She was wearing silver cuffs; one on her neck, one on each foreleg, and two on her tail. She also had these strange markings on her face, shoulders, and lower back. And her aquamarine eyes were giving Spyro an annoyed stare.

"Happy birthday Cynder." Kitty said giving the dragoness a smile.

"Thank you Kitty." Cynder said smiling back. It wasn't Cynder's actual birthday, since nobody really knows when she was born. But Spyro wanted to her to be able to celebrate her birthday just like everybody else, so he made it the day he freed her from the dark master's control.

Kitty always found the story of Spyro saving Cynder to be one of the most romantic stories she'd ever heard, mostly because it was completely true, the proof was the two dragons sitting right in front of her. Their love was so deep it was like they had known each other their entire lives instead of just seven years.

"Finally you get here." Grumbled a red dragon with red eyes, and yellow horns, spikes, underbelly and wings. He was riding a flame red skateboard. "What took you so long?"

"Oh come on Flame, she's not that late." Cynder said. "Besides you just barely arrived before her."

"Yeah, well that still means that she was the last one to ar- ah!" Flame was cut short mid-sentence when his skateboard hit a rock flinging him off and in to the fountain.

"Woo." Exclaimed a pink dragoness with yellow horns, spikes, underbelly, and wings. She had blue eyes and was wearing a gold necklace with a pink heart pendant hanging from it. She was standing on her hind legs and was swinging her forelegs in the air and shaking her hips.

Flame climbed out of the fountain and stared at the pink dragoness as she did her little jig. "Sweet." He said a big smile on his face. "Hey Ember, come give me some sugar baby."

"Um… ew." The pink dragoness said getting back down on all four feet again.

"Hi Ember." Kitty said.

"Hi Kitty." Ember mumbled hiding behind a pale yellow dragon with white horns, and spikes. He had a copper underbelly and dull gray eyes.

"Hi Kid." Kitty said.

"Ah, Ember please don't touch that." Whined the yellow dragon when Ember rolled onto her back, and started smacking a small amber ball that grew out of the tip of his tail.

"Hi Kitty." Said a voice from behind Kitty making her jump forward. She turned around to see a white dragon with gray horns, spikes, wings, and underbelly. He had deep ocean blue eyes that Kitty found absolutely dazzling, but no matter how deeply she looked into them she never saw any kind of emotion in them.

"Oh Desa, you startled me." Kitty sighed looking up at the white dragon's face. In fact she had to look up to see any of their faces since she was the youngest and shortest of the group. She was only fifteen. Spyro and Flame were both eighteen and Cynder just turned eighteen. While both Ember and Kid were seventeen. Nobody was sure of Desa's age, when they ask he says he "lost count".

"Okay guys, it's time to go buy Cynder's birthday presents!" Spyro exclaimed raising his right wing in the air.

"You guys really don't have to buy me anything, I have everything I could ever want right here." Cynder said starring deeply into Spyro's eyes a loving smile on her face.

"I love you too." Spyro said pulling her closer and laying his chin on top of her head.

"Aw how sweet." Ember sighed.

"Oh please Cynder, we really want to."

"I don't." Flame mumbled. Ember flung Kid's tail at Flame. It hit him in the back of his head. "Ah, okay fine let's get her some gifts."

"Alright it's been decided, off to the market then!" Spyro exclaimed getting to his feet and leading everyone towards the Warfang marketplace. He still kept Cynder covered under his wing.

Kitty stopped walking as this large pulse went through her head causing a great deal of pain. When the pulse went away she still had a headache, which she found really weird because she never got headaches.

"Come on Kitty!" Ember called noticing Kitty stopped walking.

"Coming!" Kitty called back running to catch up to the others.

When they reached the market they found that it was extremely busy. There were dragons, cheetahs, and moles everywhere.

"Wow this place is busy today." Cynder mumbled.

"Look out below!" Hollered a voice from above them. Kitty looked up to see a large pipe falling toward them.

Before any of them could react the pipe fell right through Desa's back and out his chest. Desa gasped in pain and collapsed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ow that hurt." Desa groaned. "Uh, could somebody pull the pipe out, it's kind of hard to stand up with a broken back."

"Oh, yeah sure." Spyro said grabbing the tip of the pipe between his teeth and pulling.

"I hate this part." Kitty squeaked as the pipe slid free of Desa's body leaving a hole right through him. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I will be, in a moment." Desa replied. Suddenly the hole started shrinking as Desa's body healed. In only a few seconds the hole completely healed leaving no signs that he'd been hurt at all.

"Woo!" Ember cheered doing her little jig.

"Watch what you're doing you big jerk." Flame called up to the dragon that dropped the pipe. "You could've hurt me."

"You're such a caring dragon." Cynder said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Totally." Flame agreed obviously ignoring the sarcasm.

"It's a good thing you're a light dragon or else that would've been really bad." Kitty said as Desa got to his feet.

"If I weren't a light dragon I would've died a long time ago." Desa replied.

Cynder probably would have asked what he meant by that except that she, like everybody else had gotten used to Desa saying something weird like that and never explaining himself.

"Okay now that that traumatic experience is over let's get back to gift shopping." Spyro said folding his wing around Cynder again.

Cynder used her wing and pushed Spyro's off her. "Don't you have to get me a present too?" She asked.

"Yeah, and you can come with me." He replied.

"You can't do that." Kitty complained. "What you get her has to be a surprise."

"But I can't leave Cynder alone on her birthday." Spyro said his voice was a little more defensive than Cynder would have liked.

"How about I stay with her till somebody gets back." Kitty offered.

"See Spyro you have nothing to worry about." Cynder said giving him a little shove with her paw. "I'll be fine for a few minutes."

"Well… okay, if you're sure." Spyro said reluctantly.

"I'm sure." Cynder said leaning over and giving Spyro a small kiss. "Now go before I start to miss you." She said rubbing her tail along his thigh.

"I love you." Spyro said pressing his cheek to hers.

"I love you too." Cynder said.

"I'll be back as soon as I find the perfect gift." Spyro said as he started to walk away.

"It doesn't have to be perfect, just as close as you can get." Cynder teased softly smacking the flat of her tail against his butt. "Finally." She sighed when Spyro was out of sight.

"What's up?" Kitty asked.

"It's Spyro he- wait, where'd everybody else go?' Cynder asked noticing that Kitty was the only one there.

"We saw that you and Spyro were going to be wrapped up in each other for a while, so they just left not wanting to intrude." Kitty explained.

"Oh." Was all Cynder could say as she started to blush.

"Well?" Kitty asked.

"Well what?" Cynder asked.

"What about Spyro has you sighing on your birthday?" Kitty asked.

"He had a bad dream last night and has been clinging to me ever since." Cynder explained as they walked under the shade of a tree.

"What was the dream about?" Kitty asked sitting by a bundle of yellow lilies.

"I don't know." Cynder sighed sitting next to the tree. "Every time I ask he just says it's not important."

"You two are living together?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, ever since he proposed a couple of months ago."

"I find it kind of hard to believe you two weren't living together already, you're so close to each other."

"Well we were planning on moving me into his place for a while, but I was hesitant, I didn't want him to feel pressured."

"But it was so romantic that he proposed to you on his birthday." Kitty said sparkles floating in her eyes.

"Yeah that was romantic." Cynder agreed. "But I feel it spoiled his birthday since he spent practically the whole day moving my stuff into his place."

"Are you kidding!" Kitty exclaimed making Cynder jump a little. "You becoming his mate was the greatest gift you could've ever given him, and you living with him was just an added bonus for him." She added making Cynder blush again.

"I hope you ladies are talking about me." Flame said walking up to them.

"Hi Flame." Kitty greeted.

"I can't believe you guys walked away from where I left you." Flame complained. "It took me forever to find you."

"Oh get over that ego of yours." Cynder sighed. "We walked five feet so we could get some shade."

"Yeah well here's your present." Flame grumbled swinging his tail in front of Cynder. It was wrapped around a small red candle. "I hope you like the scent of cherries." He said raising an eyebrow.

"Um… thank you." Cynder said taking the candle between her paws and setting it on the ground. This is probably the first and cheapest thing he could find. Cynder thought.

"Hi guys!" Ember called as she approached the group, Kid following right behind her.

"Hi Em." Kitty greeted.

"Happy birthday Cynder." Ember said holding her tail out to her. Hanging from it was a small bag.

"Thank you." Cynder said taking the bag. She looked inside it to find two cheap looking hornrings with little pink hearts on them. "These are uh … cute."

"Well if you don't want them, I could always take them." Ember said a sneaky smile on her face.

"Oh well if you don't care if I give them away, here you go Kitty." Cynder said handing the bag to Kitty.

"Um… thank you." Kitty said sounding confused. Cynder looked back at Ember; she had a pouty face like she'd just been thwarted. "Okay Kid what did you get Cynder?" Kitty asked probably wanting to shift everybody's attention.

"Um… well I couldn't think of anything so I was just going to let you pick something." Kid said.

"Thank you." Cynder said. Best present yet. "I'll try not to make it too expensive."

"Do you have something in mind?" Kid asked.

"You can buy lunch." She replied.

"Sweet." Flame said.

"Woo, free lunch!" Ember cheered doing her jig.

"Hey Kitty." Cynder looked over and saw Desa standing behind Kitty.

"Oh Desa you scared me." Kitty sighed. "How do you always seem to get behind me?"

"Hey Cynder, I didn't know what to get you so I was-." Desa began but was interrupted by Kitty.

"No you can't do that, that's what Kid got her." She said. "Come on, we'll find you a gift." She said wrapping her tail around his neck and pulling him with her as she walked toward the flower shop.

When Kitty was gone Cynder saw Spyro heading toward the tree. He had a vary excited look on his face.

"Cynder." He sighed wrapping his wings around her. "I missed you."

"You were only gone for maybe twenty minutes." Cynder said returning the hug.

"Just five minutes away form you are like torture." Spyro said kissing her muzzle.

"Well I missed you too." Cynder said kissing his neck.

"Is everybody here?" Spyro asked releasing Cynder from his grip but wrapping his tail around hers.

"Well after Flame, Ember, and Kid got back Kitty took Desa gift shopping." Cynder informed him tightening her grip on his tail. "But what did you get me?"

"I'll wait till everybody's here then I'll give it to you." Spyro said trying to hide a smile but failing.

"That's not fair." Cynder whined. "Everyone else gave me their gifts when they got back."

"Don't worry Cynder it's worth the wait, trust me." He assured. So Cynder just sat there quietly excited knowing that whatever he got her it was going to be special.

After a few minutes Kitty came back carrying a pot of white flowers by the handle with her mouth. "Surprise, happy birthday!" Kitty exclaimed setting the pot in front of Cynder.

"Oh wow their beautiful." Cynder said smelling the flowers.

"I knew you'd like them, their called bridal wreathes." Kitty said.

"Here you go." Desa said setting an aquamarine watering can in front of the flowers. "Happy birthday, I guess."

"Thank you Cynder said to both of them.

"Okay, now it's my turn to surprise the birthday dragoness." Spyro said drawing everyone's attention.

Spyro starred deeply into Cynder's eyes." Cynder you know how even though I proposed to you I couldn't afford a mating stone" He asked. Cynder gasped knowing what was coming next. "Well today I finally got one." He said lifting his paw to reveal a small Sapphire blue crystal dangling from a chain.

"Oh Spyro it's beautiful." Cynder gasped wrapping her wings around him and giving him a long passionate kiss.

A mating stone is a special stone that a dragon gives to a dragoness when they ask to be mates. It's to show the world that, that dragoness is taken.

Cynder only pulled out of the kiss when she ran out of breath. "I'm assuming my gift was the best." Spyro said hooking the stone to Cynder's neck cuff.

"I love you." Cynder whispered kissing Spyro again.

"Okay, enough of this lovey kissy stuff." Ember moaned. "Let's go eat."

Cynder and Spyro stopped kissing but stayed as close to each other as two dragons could possibly be.

"Um I won't be joining guys." Kitty said her eyes pinched shut. "I've got a headache, and I don't feel so good, so I'm going to go home and take a nap."

"Do you want us to help you home?" Cynder asked concerned.

"No, I'll be fine, you go to lunch." She assured them. "I'll see you guys later."

Okay I guess we'll see you later." Cynder said as Kitty walked off toward her house. "I hope she'll be okay."

As Kitty walked home she felt the pressure in her head get worse and worse every minute. What's wrong with me? She wondered. I've never had a headache before.

When Kitty got about halfway through the park suddenly the pain got so bad her knees buckled underneath her and she collapsed to the ground. She wrapped her paws around her head and squeezed her eyes shut. She lied there for several minutes, tears streaming from her eyes, waiting for the pain to stop.

Then just as suddenly as the pain started it was completely gone. Kitty waited a minute to see if the pain would return. When it didn't she opened her eyes.

"What happened?" Kitty Gasped looking around. The entire park was destroyed; nothing was left but dust and dead trees.


	4. Chapter 4

Kitty just couldn't understand what had happened; absolutely everything was in ruins. The few trees that were standing had no leaves and were decaying. There were no flowers or grass growing, all there was, was grey dust covering the ground like ashes after a fire. There weren't even any benches that the cheetahs and moles sat at.

Suddenly Kitty realized that there were no living creatures around; no cheetahs, no moles, no dragons, not even any insects or sheep. This really upset her because she knew that even when it's this dark at least the sheep and insects would be out.

"Wait, it's dark?" Kitty exclaimed. She looked up at the sky and saw the twin moons at their peak like it was midnight. Why are the moons out it's the middle of the afternoon? Kitty wondered. Did that headache cause me to blackout?

Kitty heard the snap of a branch behind her. She looked but saw nothing. "Hello?" She asked. "Is somebody there?" No answer. She just stood there too scared to move, until she heard another snap. Too afraid to find out what was watching her she started running back toward the marketplace and hopefully her friends.

As she ran through the city she saw that the entire thing was in ruins nothing was left but rubble everywhere. There weren't any signs of life, not even a torch, which she really would have liked since all she had to guide her was moonlight.

When Kitty reached the market she was horrified to see that it was in even worse condition then the rest of the city she had seen so far. "Cynder, Desa, Spyro, are you here?" Kitty called desperately hoping for an answer. "Flame?" She called just remembering he was with them. Still nothing.

"This can't be happening." Kitty whined starting too really panic.

Why is everything ruined, where is everybody? Kitty's thoughts were broken when she heard rocks tumble behind her. She turned around to see small grotesque green creatures running toward her. Kitty recognized them as grublins. She had seen them three years ago when Malefor sent them to attack Warfang, but these ones looked larger and more dangerous. She really didn't want to get caught by them so she started running.

She only ran a few for a few minutes before she became too exhausted. She started slowing down, and the moment she did one of the grublins jumped at her, grabbing one of her horns and yanked her to the ground, jaw slamming on the concrete. The grublin jumped away and started cackling; when the others got there they joined in.

Kitty got to her feet, the taste of blood in her mouth. She looked around her and saw she was surrounded by eight grublins. Realizing she would have to fight her way out she slashed at the grublin in front of her hitting it right in the chest. The grublin laughed like it didn't hurt which she was pretty sure it didn't seeing as it didn't even leave a red mark. Then she turned around and kicked it in the chest with both her hind legs. All that did was push her forward making her fall flat on her chest.

She got back to her feet and saw that they were all laughing at her. This left her with only two options left. She could either bite them or use her breath attack on them, and she really didn't want to put her mouth on them. That left her with only her breath attack. She took a deep breath and blew covering the grublins in a wave of bright red and yellow.

The grublins started laughing as the red and yellow slowly started to float toward the ground. They were only red and yellow flower petals. The grublins had become so hysterical some were even rolling on the ground.

Kitty saw this as her chance to run but the moment she tried they became serious again and blocked her path. Then the grublin in front jumped at her. She closed her eyes waiting for the grublin to hit her. Instead she heard a monstrous roar, a loud crunching sound, and a grublin scream in pain.

Kitty opened her eyes to see the grublin that jumped at her flying backward. It crashed through one of the few trees the area. She looked at the rest of the grublins; they all had terrified looks on their faces as they starred at something behind her.

She heard a deep growl and turned around to see a large bear like creature covered in wraps. It had dark red eyes and smelled of death.


	5. Chapter 5

"Teddy!" Kitty exclaimed trying to wrap her forelegs around the bear creature but she was only able to reach halfway.

Teddy was like Kitty's guardian, whenever she was in danger Teddy would always be there to protect her, which was the main reason Kitty was so weak she never had to defend herself. As to Teddy's origins nobody knew she just popped out of the ground the day Kitty hatched; ever since then Teddy's allowed no danger to befall her at least not without a great deal of retribution in return.

While Kitty was distracted one of the grublins decided to try to attack. The moment it entered Teddy's attack range she struck the grublin in the face with her claw sending the grublin flying right through a stone wall.

Kitty knew what was going to happen next and she didn't want to be anywhere near Teddy when it did. She let go of Teddy and started running as far and as fast as her paws would take her.

After a while Kitty became completely exhausted and had to stop, gasping for air. Suddenly the ground near Kitty started to crack and break apart as Teddy rose up out of it and the only reason Teddy would be here is if what Kitty needed protection from was no longer going to be a problem.

"Oh Teddy what's happened here?" Kitty asked. Teddy just stood there silently. "I just wanna go home." Kitty sobbed. Just then kitty realized that if the rest of the town were destroyed like this, what about her home and her mom? Afraid something might have happened Kitty started running as fast as she could toward her house. She could hear Teddy's loud stomping as she followed her.

Kitty took an alternate route home because she was too scared to go through the park again. She tried her hardest not to look at anything along the way but, unfortunately for her, her curiosity got the best of her at times and she'd look around and see more and more of the ruined city.

At one point she became so exhausted that she had to stop or else she'd collapse. Teddy stopped too but didn't seem at all tired; Kitty assumed that was because she didn't breathe. Just as Kitty was about to start moving again she took a quick look around and realized she had no idea where she was. "Teddy, do you remember the way home?" Kitty asked. Again Teddy remained silent. "Of course not."

Kitty was walking around looking for anything familiar when she turned a corner and bumped right into something large and hard knocking her off her paws. She looked up to see a large muscular green ogre looking down angrily at her. Behind it were eight grublins and another ogre.

Kitty got up and slowly started to back away. The lead ogre noticed this and charged at her. Kitty screamed and turned around running back to see Teddy run past her. She looked back to see Teddy grappling with the lead ogre while the other ogre and the grublins went straight for Kitty.

Kitty screamed again as she tripped over a pile of rubble. She fell to the ground and felt something stab into her paw. She looked and saw a large piece of glass sticking out of it.

There was a grunt above Kitty. She looked up and saw the ogre standing over her and the little grublins circling around her. She stared terrified at the ogre as it lifted its club-like fist.

Suddenly a fireball flew right over Kitty and smacked the ogre right in the face just as the grublins were sucked into a small tornado that flung them off in several different directions. Then something red slammed right into the ogre knocking it to the ground.

Kitty looked and saw that it was a large muscular red dragon with an orange underbelly and wing membrane, yellow frills on his head and yellow spikes traveling down his back; the tip of his tail looked like a yellow arrowhead, and he had straight orange horns, and red eyes. And right now he was using his razor sharp teeth to bite into the ogre's throat.

That's when another dragon come out of the sky and started swatting away the grublins as they tried to help the ogre. This was a light gray dragoness with dark gray stripes running along her body, she had a long narrow snout, yellow-gray underbelly and wing membrane, and the tip of her tail was like a metal hook with three small metal rings attached to it; she also had a small metal hook on each of her long striped wings; she had curved yellow-gray horns and black frills on her head; she had yellow eyes, and was wearing a black bracelet on each of her forelegs and black socks on her hind legs, around her neck was a black necklace with a yellow pendant hanging from it.

Kitty heard the ogre screech followed by a gurgling sound as the red dragon came over and joined the gray dragoness, blood dripping from his mouth. Together they fought and killed all the grublins.

"I can't even consider that a workout." The red dragon scoffed as he and the grey dragoness walked back over to Kitty.

"You're so egotistic." The gray dragoness groaned.

"I'm only so egotistic because I'm so good." The red dragon countered.

"Because you're so stupid you mean." The gray dragoness said.

"You're just jealous." The red dragon countered.

"What kind of a dummy are you?" The gray dragoness asked Kitty. "You walked right into that ogre, if we weren't here you'd be dead right now; what are you suicidal?"

"It's possible these days." The red dragon mumbled. Just then Teddy came back. "Oh look one left, and an ugly one at that." The red dragon said charging at Teddy.

"Wait stop, she's my friend!" Kitty exclaimed.

The red dragon stopped and looked back at Kitty. "What?" He asked.

"She's my friend." Kitty repeated.

"You're friends with a…"

"Teddy, her name's Teddy." Kitty said.

"Yeah whatever." The gray dragoness sighed." Just keep it away from me; it probably has some disease."

"Teddy doesn't have any diseases." Kitty said. "She's just dead."

"That's much better." The gray dragoness said sarcastically.

"I'm not sure about that." Kitty mumbled.

"Come on, we need to take you back to our base." The gray dragoness groaned.

"But I need to find my mom!" Kitty exclaimed.

"We've been through the entire city and you're the only living creature we've seen besides the grublins." The red dragon said.

"No she lives in the residential area." Kitty said freaking out.

"We just came from there and we didn't see anything." The gray dragoness said.

"She has to be there, I just saw her this morning." Kitty gasped.

"Like I said, you're the only dragoness we've seen." The red dragon said. "So that means either your mom ditched you or –"

"Leave it at that." The gray dragoness growled.

"Oh yeah." The red dragon said. "She's probably back at our base."

"Then let's go." Kitty said trying to stand up but finding it to painful to stand up because of the glass in her paw. "Ow, I can't walk."

"Fine, I'll carry you." The gray dragoness groaned.

"No I'll carry her." The red dragon said lying down next to Kitty.

"What, do you think I'm too weak to carry her?" The gray dragoness asked.

"No, it's just that if you carry her we'll go a lot slower than if I carried her." The red dragon said as Kitty carefully climbed onto his back trying to avoid the spikes.

"Look she can't even lay down properly on your back." The gray dragoness said lying down next to the red dragon. "Hop on my back, it'll be more comfortable."

"If you insist." The red dragon said standing up.

"Not you." The gray dragoness growled.

"You're so bossy." The red dragon grumbled lying back down. He pressed his side against the gray dragoness and Kitty carefully climbed over. Really Kitty found the gray dragoness a lot softer and more comfortable than the red dragon.

"Alright let's go." The gray dragoness said standing up and walking away. The red dragon quickly got up and followed, staying close behind the gray dragoness.


	6. Chapter 6

Kitty awoke to a feeling she hadn't felt in hours; the feeling of plant life. She lifted her head and saw that the red dragon was gone and the gray dragoness was walking down a steep pathway into a large alcove made of stone walls on all other sides. Teddy was walking right next to the gray dragoness.

"Finally you're awake." The gray dragoness grumbled. "Your drool down my back was really annoying.

"I'm sorry." Kitty apologized wiping the drool from her mouth.

"Whatever." The gray dragoness mumbled. "Also tell your monster to give me some space."

"Teddy's not a monster." Kitty said. "She's just a little clingy."

"I don't care; just get it to back off." The gray dragoness growled.

"I can't; she has a mind of her own and usually isn't one to listen to orders." Kitty explained. "The only way to get her to stop bugging you is if I walked but I can't."

"Of course." The gray dragoness sighed. "How can you tell it's a girl anyways?"

"I can't." Kitty said simply. The gray dragoness started mumbling to herself. "Umm… where's the red dragon?"

"He went on ahead to tell the others we have company." The gray dragoness said. Kitty was about to ask something when the gray dragoness started talking again. "Don't bother asking any questions about 'them' because I don't plan on answering them."

"Could you at least tell me how long it'll be till we get there?" Kitty asked.

"See the wall all the way over there; that's where we're going." The gray dragoness said pointing her snout toward the wall at the far end of the alcove.

As they got closer to the wall Kitty could see a large hole in it. By the looks of it, it could easily fit two or three full grown dragons walking side by side.

"That hole is huge." Kitty gasped.

"As the emergency exit it has to be." The gray dragoness said.

"Why do you need an emergency exit?" Kitty asked.

"Incase of a cave in." The gray dragoness replied.

When they reached the cave entrance Kitty saw two dragons sitting in front of it. They didn't seem to pay Kitty or the gray dragoness any mind but when they saw Teddy they both took up defensive positions and blocked the entrance, baring their teeth.

"Calm down, the creature's with me." The gray dragoness ordered. The two dragons instantly moved aside and let the gray dragoness and Teddy pass.

Inside the tunnel was vary dark except way down at the end was a small light. "This looks like it'll take some time to travel through." Kitty observed.

"Not as long as you hold tight." The gray dragoness said. Before Kitty could ask what she meant the gray dragoness started running. Kitty almost fell of but was luckily able to brace herself.

In just minutes they came out of the tunnel and into a giant cave. The walls and floor were a hard gray stone; the roof was basically the same thing just with a gaping hole in it letting in the early morning light. But Kitty hardly paid any attention to that, she was too astonished by the sight of what must have been hundreds of dragons, cheetahs, and moles all walking around in the cave.

"Why are so many creatures in here?" Kitty asked. The gray dragoness seemed to ignore her. "Where are we going?" Again the question was ignored. "Not really a talker, are you?"  
"Look, we're almost there and then you'll have someone you can talk to all you want. Trust me." The gray dragoness said making the last part sound like a warning.

After another few minutes of walking the gray dragoness turned down a small tunnel. It was much shorter than the other one; they reached the other side in only a few seconds.

They came into a cave much smaller than the one they were just in, but the walls were a dark brown, as were the floor and roof. Instead of there being a hole in the ceiling there were small torches all along the walls. Carved into one wall were two large stone doors.

Sitting at one side of the room was the red dragon. He was staring at a pink dragoness with a yellow underbelly and wing membrane; pink frills lead from the top of her head down her neck, and along the end of her tail; the tip of her tail was shaped like a pink heart, and had two curved yellow horns; she was wearing a gold choker with a big round amber sphere hanging on it. She had dark blue eyes and was playing with a small red dragon with a black underbelly and wing membrane; he had tiny yellow horns, and small yellow spikes leading down his back, the tip of his tail was yellow and round except at the end where it pointed out like a needle, and he had nervous orange eyes.

Kitty could feel the gray dragoness give a silent growl as she walked over and lied down next to the red dragon.

The pink dragoness looked up from her game and saw the gray dragoness. "Bluster!" She exclaimed. The gray dragoness just growled. "Oo, touchy; wait when'd you have a kid?" The pink dragoness asked when she saw Kitty. The red dragon gave a familiar mocking smile.

"Shut up; we found her being attacked by ogres in Warfang!" The gray dragoness exclaimed.

"Oh, well then why is she riding on your back?" The pink dragoness asked.

"I got hurt." Kitty said holding up her injured paw for the pink dragoness to see.

"Oh you poor thing!" The pink dragoness exclaimed rushing up to the gray dragoness. She then sat down and reached up her forelegs and wrapped her paws around Kitty and carefully helped her to the ground. "You're safe now." She said wrapping her tail around Kitty. She then glared at Bluster. "And you, why didn't you take her to the medic when you got here?" She asked poking her with a paw.

"Stop that." Bluster growled smacking the paw away.

"Fine, then go get the medic." The pink dragoness ordered.

"What, why me?" Bluster asked.

"For one thing this is your fault, plus I can't trust you with my little Smoke." The pink dragoness said looking back at the young dragon who seemed too shy to come over.

"Fine I'm going." Bluster growled storming out of the cave.

"Don't worry we'll have that paw fixed up in no time." The pink dragoness soothed. "In the mean time why don't you tell me your name?"

"I- it's Kitty." Kitty said as tears started to come to her eyes at the way the pink dragoness treated her almost exactly how her mother would.

"I used to have a friend with the same name." The pink dragoness said. "What were you doing alone in that city so late?"

"I live there; just this morning I was celebrating a friend's birthday." Kitty sobbed.

"Maybe another group already found your friend, what was their name?" The pink dragoness asked.

"Her name's Cynder." Kitty said not noticing the guarded expressions the pink dragoness and red dragon now had. "You could probably easily find her since she's always with a purple dragon named Spyro."

"Spyro, are you sure?" The pink dragoness asked urgently.

"Yeah, he's eighteen and he and Cynder just recently became mates with Cynder." Kitty explained.

"What nonsense is she going on about?" The red dragon asked.

"Be quiet Flame." The pink dragoness growled.

"I know a Flame." Kitty said looking at the red dragon and just noticing the resemblance between him and her Flame. "In fact I'm sure you look almost exactly like him only older."

"What other friends do you have?" The pink dragoness asked seeming to realize something.

"Well I also have a friend named Desa; he's a white dragon who has the power to heal." Kitty said. "And then there's a pink dragoness named-"

"Ember." The pink dragoness interrupted her eyes widening. "You also have a friend named Kid and your mother's name is Love."

"How'd you know that?" Kitty asked completely shocked.

"Because it's me Ember." The pink dragoness said. "Kitty, you've been gone for eighteen years."


	7. Chapter 7

Kitty jumped awake to find bright sunlight shining down on her. She looked around and was astonished to see she was back in the park in Warfang, but it was lush and green again. The trees were lively, and the flowers were everywhere, she could even see dragons, cheetahs, and moles walking about enjoying themselves.

What's going on? Kitty wondered. I thought Warfang was destroyed. She stood up and felt a sharp pain in one of her forepaws. She lifted her paw and looked to see a small thorn. She pulled it out then tried to set her paw down again. It still hurt but not as badly. Was it all a dream? She wondered.

Figuring the only way to find out was to explore she decided to go back to the market area and look for Spyro and the others. When she got to the market she found it more crowded then when she was there earlier. But she couldn't find her friends anywhere.

"Hey Kitty." The sudden appearance of Desa caused Kitty to give a small squeal and jump. "That seemed jumpier than usual."

"Oh Desa!" Kitty exclaimed wrapping her forelegs around the white dragon.

"Kitty; I thought you went home." Kitty looked behind Desa and saw Cynder staring at her looking concerned. Spyro, Ember, Flame, and Kid were all with her.

"I uh… I felt better, so I decided to come back." Kitty said letting go of Desa's neck. She didn't want to worry anybody by telling them that she fainted in the park.

"Well we already had lunch and now we're just walking around enjoying the day." Spyro said standing closely next to Cynder.

"That sounds like fun." Kitty said enthusiastically.

"Not really; actually it's getting really boring." Ember said. "Oh, I know, let's play a game!"

"What kind of game?" Cynder asked.

"Tag." Ember smiled. "I'll be it, so that means one of you has to catch me."

"Wait a minute." Flame interrupted. "If you're it doesn't that mean you have to tag one of-"

"Go!" Ember exclaimed running off into the crowd.

"Ember, wait for me!" Kid called following after Ember.

"Ember, that's cheating!" Flame called. "I'm gonna get you for this!" He yelled running after her.

"Come on Desa, let's go play too." Kitty said wanting to do something to distract her.

"Alright." Desa agreed. "But you should probably wake up now."

Kitty opened her eyes and found herself back in the cave, the adult Ember looking down at her. "What happened?" Kitty asked.  
"You fainted after I told you that you've been missing for eighteen years." Ember said.

"I was hoping that was a dream." Kitty mumbled getting to her paws. The moment her injured paw touched the ground it began to hurt but not as badly as before. She looked down at her paw and found that the glass had been removed and that it was bandaged up. She looked around the room and saw that Bluster was back and was sitting by the adult Flame looking annoyed.

"How can this be the same dragoness you knew when eighteen years ago; she barely looks thirteen?" Bluster asked.

"Actually she was fourteen when she went missing." Ember corrected.

"That doesn't make a difference." Bluster growled. "The fact still stands that she would have to be a fully grown dragoness for any of that to make sense."

"Maybe she's just incredibly short." Flame suggested. All three dragonesses gave him a look that said "Only you can be that stupid". "It was just an idea." He muttered.

"But how could eighteen years have passed; I just saw you guys this morning, and you were only teenagers then." Kitty said s the shock faded into utter terror.

Just then Teddy rose up out of the ground next to Kitty. She just stood there quietly and protectively.

"So this is the monster friend Bluster mentioned?" Ember asked staring at Teddy curiously.

"Focus you moron!" Bluster exclaimed glaring at Ember. "What happened before you found yourself in the destroyed Warfang?" She asked Kitty.

Kitty explained the day's events to them; all the way up to where she met Flame and Bluster. "Well that sounds eventful, but it doesn't really help." Ember mumbled.

"It doesn't make any sense, how do you get a headache and then windup in the future?" Bluster asked.

"If we knew that you wouldn't have to ask." Flame grumbled. Bluster stomped down on one of Flame's forepaws with her own. "Ow, what was that for?"

"What do we do with her from here?" Bluster asked ignoring Flame.

"That's for Kid to decide." Ember said.

"Kid's here, where?" Kitty asked.

Before anyone could answer the big stone doors opened and a bunch of dragons, cheetahs, and moles came out. They all seemed not to notice Kitty or teddy as they marched out through the tunnel.

The last dragon to leave was a muscular, yellow dragon with a bronze underbelly and wing membrane. He had straight, sharp, silver horns and a single row of silver spikes that went from the top of his head down to the end of his tail where a giant amber sphere grew out. He was covered in thick scars and he had gray eyes. Unlike the other dragons though, he walked over to Ember and sat by her.

"Hey hon." Ember murmured giving the yellow dragon a peck on the cheek. "You remember Kitty right?"

"Wait don't tell me that's Kid!" Kitty exclaimed. This couldn't be the same whiny yellow dragon she knew; he looked tough to be him.

"Um, do I know you?" The yellow dragon asked.

"It's Kitty, from when we were growing up." Ember explained. From there Ember retold Kitty's story, although she added on at parts.

"That's an odd thing to believe." Kid mumbled when Ember had finished the tale.

"It's all true." Kitty promised.

"So what do we do now?" Ember asked.

"First of all we should find Kitty a place to rest, and then we can figure out the rest of this." Kid said his voice filled with authority.

"Wait, I've been gone eighteen years, what's happened while I was gone; why is Warfang destroyed; why is everybody living in a cave?" Kitty asked.

"We can explain everything later." Kid said.

"No, I want to know now." Kitty insisted.

"We're at war with Malefor." Bluster said.

"What?" Kitty gasped. "But I thought Spyro already stopped him."

"Well sixteen years ago he came back and destroyed Warfang; we've been at war ever since." Kid explained.

"Why don't Spyro and Cynder stop him like last time?" Kitty asked.

"Because Spyro's dead, and Cynder's on Malefor's side." Bluster growled.


End file.
